Playing Cards
by Serial Number
Summary: Two thugs from the Russian Mafia get their hands on a Jack and a King.My first fanfiction. Please rate after reading.
1. A King and a Jack equal a lot

Playing Cards

- As said, this is my first fanfiction. Please rate after reading. -

Chapter One: A King and a Jack equal a lot.

_"Dimitri Yashin?"_ A man with a load of muscles and an AK-47 called out in a half-wrecked, dark nightclub. He was rather big, about 6'7". In the club, most of the lights had been broken as almost everything in the ruins of a city that were still somewhat populated, mostly by soldiers and the Russian Mafia, but it still did hold about 75 of civilians. The only part of the club with people was the bar table and the office. The loudspeakers shout out industrial music, screaming "It's a violent world, and you can wake me up when it's anarchy" Well, you only needed to get the soldiers out of the city and you can wake the vocalist up.

Dimitri took the last sip of his drink and turned his head. The boss wanted to see him. He was sure of it. "Yes?"

"To the office." The guy was simple in his answer, almost as if he was threatening Dimitri. Dimitri himself wasn't too big, about 5'8" and quite slim without any kinds of muscles, wearing something that looked like an old combat jacket and black jeans, his brown, short hair covered by a black beanie. But even a dwarf can be scary as long as he has a gun. Getting up, he walked past the guard, upstairs. Almost right after the stairs, there was a nice, wooden door with the words "Office" written with small letters above the handle. Taking a grip of it, he turned it down and turned the door inside, as carefully as he could. Sergei's face with some kind of a weird smile welcomed him into the room where Josef and Yuri were already waiting in with the boss.

Josef was Sergei's adviser – Ex-KGB, as Sergei wanted to remind everyone even though everyone knew it. If you had met Sergei, you had met Josef. If you had talked to Sergei, you knew that Josef was ex-KGB. Sergei was sitting in the boss's chair in the end of the room. To the left there was a small private bar with some drunkard regular drinking in. Sergei was quite young, a post-glasnost mafioso. Dimitri didn't really understand how Sergei had acquired his position in the Russian Mafia. Basically, the guy was one of the most annoying people he had met, and almost everyone thought the same. Hell, even Josef almost clearly showed that he didn't like or respect Sergei. Sergei dressed in a style that you would find in the winter of Moscow, at least that's what you would've told by his thick coat. Dimitri had never seen him without his sunglasses, either. Josef, on the other hand, was much more respected, and he was the one who should have REALLY been the boss there. After all, everyone respected Josef. That was literally everyone. Even if you had a death wish, you respected him. After all, most suicidal people probably want to die in a way that doesn't include pain. Josef had a long coat that reached all the way just a few inches above the floor, and all you could identify of him without his usual clothes would be his face.

Yuri was Dimitri's friend, and a partner in most missions. They had both saved each others' lives more than once. And both were getting more and more tired of the missions and the pay. Sure, the pay was good, but it was done in a way Sergei himself couldn't make up, but which had been told to him. It was the thing in all kind of organizations like this. If you tried to get out, you were killed. Same in this, but, to get a good pay, you had to work for at least half a year for Sergei. Which in you would probably be killed. Yuri was longer than Dimitri, about 6'3" and maybe a bit overweight, but only a little. He was wearing a coat somewhat similar to Josef's, only newer.

As Sergei started to speak, both Yuri and Dimitri looked as if they were listening, but really they both listened the whole mission from Josef afterwards. "Alright. We need to get rid of two North Korean officers. They used to be on our payroll, but the fuckers thought that they could insult me and try to get rid of me. Get rid! Of me! Can you understand how anyone could be that stupid? Do they have a death wish!" Dimitri and Yuri would've both laughed, but kept their mouths shut, as they knew it was the best. It would've been easy to get rid of Sergei. The hard thing was to get out of the city without being shot. Practically the whole city – Or the ruins of it – Was under Mafia guards, the same standard as Dimitri and Yuri. If someone with weight in the Mafia would've done it – Like, say, Josef – He would be in control and everything would actually be better than before.

"Your job is to get rid of them, instead of me! Their names are Hong-Do Seon-U and Bae Dokgo. I just want them dead, and their bodies disposed! Do you understand!" Sergei was almost shouting. It was odd. At the same time, he was angry, happy and slimy. He sniffed about every three words, probably due to cocaine. It was rumoured that he had once almost overdosed and killed himself, but those were, like said, just rumours. As he was ready, they walked out of the room with Josef. Josef told the same, with the extra information about a technical supplied to them, and the guns inside, and that the two were having a meeting in about twelve hours. Warfare made using more... Fatal cars possible. Well, in the another city controlled by the Mafia they used technicals with a grenade launcher in the back, so you could tell how much North or South Korea, China or the Allied Nations cared about them being there. Basically, it was anarchy to them. The only thing they would get in trouble would be if they would kill or steal the equipment of some army. As they started walking, Josef put two playing cards into Dimitri's jacket's pocket and made sure Dimitri noticed them. "Huh?", was everything Dimitri said about it, Josef replying with a finger against his mouth. As they walked out, they could see some guy with a mohawk walking in. There were also rumours out about that kind of a guy, that he would be some kind of a mercenary. Dimitri himself believed that it was just someone on the Mafia's payroll, just not from Russia and with a crappy style.

Outside behind the building, as Josef had told them, was waiting a fine pickup-truck with a mounted machine gun in the back. As there were probably no threats on the way, Dimitri and Yuri both got inside of the car, looking around. It was quite clean, cleaner than what you would've thought. Only thing that Dimitri really minded was the two bullet holes in the glass – Really he should have been thankful that they had cracked such sweetly through the glass below, and hadn't made cracks all over the window. Taking out the cards from his pocket, Dimitri wondered why had Josef given them to him. But as soon as he looked at them, he could realize what was it about.

"Holy shit... Yuri!", he almost shout even though Yuri was right next to him, inspecting the sniper rifle that was next to two AK-47s and at least ten magazines. "YURI!" He at last got a hold of Yuri's attention. "What? I'm looking at this fine Dragunov, don't try to piss me off with some things without a meaning."

"But Yuri, look at these cards!", Dimitri shout out as he showed them into Yuri's face. Yuri got his head further so he could actually see what there were in the cards. "So? Their heads are printed into playing cards? Well, who cares? Those are probably just some propaganda cards people should like." Yuri had no idea what it was about.

"Damn it, Yuri! Haven't you heard of the AN deck?"

"What the hell is the AN deck?"

"The Allied Nations deck is a set of North Korean officers, probably some who have done war crimes or so. Anyways, there's a cash prize of each one – The whole price if he's alive, half if dead. In both things, you need to prove that you got him, with either a picture of the body, or, well... The guy if he's alive!" Dimitri's genius words were spoken as he started the car up.

"So?", Yuri simply asked as he returned into inspecting the guns.

"My fucking... Yuri, these guys are the Jack of Clubs and King of Hearts! We can get a shipload of money out of them! One hundred thousand dollars for the Jack and two hundred fifty thousand dollars for the King, if we get them alive! Half of those sums if dead! When we get them or pictures of the bodies to the AN base, we'll get that money, and no one will ever know who got them for them! Sergei probably isn't even aware of the deck, since he didn't ask us to get the bodies for him!"

"Dimitri, do you have a camera?"

"Uh, no?"

"Well then, how in the hell are you going to take pictures of them?" Yuri grinned.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to take the bodies to the AN base, even if they're dead", Dimitri answered and shrugged as he started to drive, getting on the road only a few Ladas, Jajus, Mafia and army vehicles occupied. A camera might seem easy to get – But in a country where a war is going on, it suddenly isn't so anymore.

"Yuri, do you have any credit in Merchant Of Menace anymore?" Merchant of Menace. The possibly most lawless web store in the world, kept up by the Russian Mafia, at this time only available in North Korea. As long as you needed it in war – Well, maybe except for the Jaju and the Ferrari – it was most likely in the store. In variant forms. You could get supplies, armored personnel carriers, military jeeps, hell, even tanks if you had enough money and respect from the Mafia.

"Enough to get me supplies and maybe a cheap car. Why?"

"We need a plan, and I already have something in mind", Dimitri said as he got onto the main road.


	2. Why to get it when you can get a

Playing Cards

- As said, this is my first fanfiction. Please rate after reading. -

Chapter Two: Why to get it when you can have a delivery?

"Don't you feel cold?", Yuri asked Dimitri in the snowy place that seemed like the northern part of the middle of nowhere. The mountains rised high right next to the road, and after some looking, they had finally found a flat area where to order the packets. After he had stopped, Dimitri stayed silent and reached for the back of the driving booth, taking out a black laptop, that looked clearly like a Dela, but didn't have a logo on it. Things don't usually have logos on them, if these guys gave them to you. The site was merchantofmenace dot com, where he went to supplies and cars, then placed the order.

Only in about ten minutes, a couple of "personal" helicopters came to the same place, the first two carrying wooden crates and the third having a military jeep. They barely stopped to drop the crates, due to the win, the other even flew to north for a few meters. The car was dropped on the road, luckily no one had driven by for five minutes. It was a Northern Korea one, acquired either by (usually) stealing, or having a supply officer of their army on the payroll. Dimitri got into the jeep at the same time as Yuri started breaking the crates. Inside, there were two guns, pretty damn much of ammo and two outfits. Even though it would sound easy, it wasn't so easy getting a North Korean military suit. The jeep was a bit wrecked, having a couple of holes in it. Didn't matter much – Wasn't that just making it more believable?

As they had changed clothes, they grabbed the extra AK-47s and stacked them into the back of the new car. The cars were quite much the same, seeing it as both were technical-like, only that the North Korean one looked more like a jeep than a technical, and you couldn't fire behind with it's machine gun. "Shit! There's an AN car coming to us!", Yuri shout. "Get the fucking siren then!" Just before the HUMVEE started shooting at them, Yuri could get into the car and push down the button to get the self-made siren sounding. It was the "white flag" of the AN, just that the ones seeing it wouldn't capture the users. Some rumoured that it was made especially for the Mercenary to use, but nobody really cared. All you needed to know that if you had a North Korean car, you could always press down the siren and no one would mind you. The car passed by, no more even looking at them or caring about the empty Mafia technical.

After some driving, they were approaching a city. The meeting was supposed to be there, in about three hours. There were people around, but they would most likely hide somewhere if tanks, military cars or soldiers would roll into the town. Mafia thugs, they never really minded, since they knew the criminals would only shoot them in a misfire – The policy of some soldiers was sometimes quite different. Medieval age wasn't over. The atmosphere was kind of peaceful, when you considered that the country was in war, and the city could be taken over any second, since the North Korean line was pretty near. Each time a new military car came by, they put the siren on. Unless it was the same model or other NK vehicle, of course. There had been a minimum number of cars there, though. You wouldn't have thought that it was near the line.

"So, they're going to meet here, huh? Doesn't seem like much security", Yuri mumbled, looking around. "Maybe your opinion will change when you look over there", Dimitri answered and pointed at a convoy of military jeeps and APCs coming into the city from a road a few hundred meters from them. "How in the fuck are we going to get those fuckers?", Yuri asked, simply using one strong word, which seemed to be enough. "You see, we're going to strike when they least expect it!", Dimitri replied, taking out a pack of cheap cigarettes and took one to his mouth.

"You always say that, and then we get a bullet rain at us!"

Dimitri snickered, taking an old, rusty Zippo out. "These things are way over-respected, don't you think?", he said, pointing at the lighter.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Alright. The thing is, we go next to the convoy... We look like guards... We're next to them... You turn around... And shoot them!"

"Why, that is a brilliant plan, Dimitri. Where did you steal it from? A b-class American movie!"

Dimitri started to laugh, the cigarette dropping on his pants, luckily not lighted up yet.

"What, you actually believed I meant that? Didn't you see the sniper rifle I took?"

"How in the hell are we going to get the bodies then?"

"First, I snipe them, and in a few minutes, you strike through the backdoor, killing the guards inside when the front guards have already gone outside to call their HQ."

"Great, great... You will fucking strike them! I'm going to snipe!"

"Coward."

"Shut the hell up, Dimitri."

Dimitri took the cigarette back to his mouth and finally got the Zippo on, watching the convoy slowly approach the city itself.


End file.
